twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamEdward1901
Welcome THIS PAGE IS JUST TALKING ABOUT THE PLOT OF TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, AND ECLIPSE. I JUST DID THAT BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE EASY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE PICTURES I ADDED. Twilight is bassicly about a teenage girl that risks everything when she falls in love with a vampire. tennage girl Bella Swan, vampire Edward Cullen. Isabella "Bella" Swan moves from sunny Phoenix, Arizona to rainy Forks, Washington to live with her father, Charlie, while her mother, Renée, travels with her new husband, Phil Dwyer, a minor league baseball player , Bella finds herself involuntarily drawn to a mysterious, handsome boy, Edward Cullen. She eventually learns that he is a member of a vampire family who drinks animal blood rather than human. Edward and Bella fall in love, but James, a sadistic vampire from another vampire coven, is drawn to hunt down Bella. Edward, along with the other Cullens, rescues her and defeats James. Once they realize that James has bitten Bella's hand, Edward successfully sucks the poison from her bloodstream and prevents her from becoming a vampire, after which she is brought to a hospital. Upon returning to Forks, Bella and Edward attend their school prom and Bella expresses her desire to become a vampire, but Edward refuses. Second chapter On her 18th birthday, Bella Swan wakes up from a dream in which she sees herself as an old woman. She expresses her distaste with growing older than her boyfriend Edward Cullen, a vampire who stopped aging physically at 17. Edward's adoptive family throws Bella a birthday party. While unwrapping a gift, Bella gets a paper cut, causing Edward's brother, Jasper, to become overwhelmed by her blood's scent and attempt to kill her. Realizing the danger that he and his family pose to Bella, Edward ends their relationship, and the Cullens leave Forks, Washington.Edward's departure leaves Bella heartbroken and depressed for months. Bella discovers that all thrill-seeking activities evoke Edward's preserved image. She is also comforted by her deepening friendship with Jacob Black, a cheerful companion who eases her pain over losing Edward. When Jacob suddenly begins avoiding her, Bella discovers he has become a werewolf, leaving Jacob little time to spend with her. Alone again, Bella returns to seeking thrill-inducing activities. Through a series of miscommunications, Edward believes Bella has killed herself by jumping off a cliff into the ocean. Distraught over her supposed suicide, Edward travels to Italy to provoke the Volturi—a powerful vampire coven capable of killing him—by exposing himself as a vampire to humans. Alice, Edward's sister, and Bella rush to Italy to save Edward, and arrive just in time to stop him. It is then that Edward tells Bella that he always loved her and only left to protect her. However, the Volturi determine that Bella, a human who knows that vampires exist, must either be killed or transformed into a vampire herself. Alice stops them from killing her by sharing her premonition with Aro. Soon after, they return to Forks and Bella forgives Edward for leaving her. The Cullens vote in favor of Bella being transformed into a vampire, much to Edward and Rosalie's dismay.with Edward telling Bella that he will change her into a vampire, but only if she marries him first. Eclipse Eclipse is the third movie in the Twilight saga. Riley biers a college student gets attacked by victoria, in order to begin creating an army of newborns set to destroy Bella Swan. Back at Forks, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan disscuse the complications of being a vampire. Bella expresses her aversion to the idea of marrying so young, though Edward refuses to turn her until they are married and she's had various human experiences she would otherwise miss. While Edward and Bella go visit Renee the wolfpack and the cullens hunt down victoria. When bella and edward return, Jacob appeares at Forks high school. Although Edward fears for her safety, Bella insists that Jacob Black and the rest of the werewolf pack would never harm her. Bella goes to La Push to see Jacob, and returns home unharmed. when Edward arrives at her house he realize's someone's been there, so he decides that the cullens and the werewolf guard bella's house. While bella visits jacob at la push one afternoon, she comes home with a broken hand from punching jacob's face by kissing her. When edward finds out he is furious, he threatens Jacob that if he ever does that again he will brake his jaw. A few days later when the cullens graduation party begins, Jacob arrives apologizing to bella am ovcoarse she forgives him. Later that evening Alice has a vision of the newborn army and warns the wolfpack. Carlisle the decides that they should team up to defeat the newborns. Later, the Cullens and the wolves agree to a meeting place and time to train and discuss strategy. During the training Jasper teaches the wolfpack how to defeat the newborns. One night before the battle, Bella and Edward stay at his house for the night. Bella tries to get Edward to make love to her before turning her into an immortal. Edward initially refuses, explaining that it is too dangerous, although he tells her that he wants to, but just not now. He then askes bella to marry him, she accepts his sweet romantic proposal, in which he presents her with a beautiful engagement ring that belonged to his biological mother. Edward is overwhelmed with happiness and embraces her. Before the neborn army arrives Edward and Bella camp up in the mountains to hide Bella from them. During the night, Bella overhears a conversation between Edward and Jacob, in which they temporarily put aside their hatred towards each other. In the morning, Jacob overhears Edward and Bella discussing their engagement and becomes very upset. Before he can run off to get himself killed in the fight with the newborns, Bella desperately asks him to kiss her, and she realizes that she has fallen in love with him. Edward finds out about the kiss but is not angry, as Bella says she loves him more than Jacob.Victoria eventually finds Bella's hiding spot, and Edward kills her while Seth kills her partner Riley. The Cullens and the Quileute wolves, meanwhile, destroy her "army", though Jacob is injured saving Leah Clearwater from a newborn. Bella visits the injured Jacob to tell him that even though she is in love with him, she has chosen to be with Edward. Saddened by her choice, Jacob reluctantly agrees to stop trying to come between her and Edward. Bella and Edward go to their meadow, where she tells him she has decided to do things his way: get married, make love, then be transformed into a vampire. She also explains that she never has been normal and never will be; she's felt out of place her entire life, but when she is in Edward's world she feels stronger and complete. They then decide they need to tell Charlie about their engagement. Eclipse film edits Please don't edit the film page like that again, i.e., adding a random phrase and then deleting it in multiple edits a character at a time in a very short time. I'm assuming this is for the Eclipse film badge. Doing these edits clogs up the recent activity page. This is a warning, failure to stop and continue to edit this way may result in a block. LuckyTimothy 00:41, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I told you not to edit like that again... can't say I didn't warn you. You are banned for a day. When it's up, please come back and edit more constructively. LuckyTimothy 00:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC)